In a World Between
by Beilschmidt-san
Summary: Kita hidup di dunia yang tidak adil, di sebuah realita yang pahit dan kejam. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian merasa hidup itu membosankan dan monoton, tapi siapa sangka, di dunia yang kita kenal ini ternyata ada beberapa hal 'ajaib' yang datangnya tidak disangka-sangka. mungkinkah ini semua kebetulan ? atau takdir ?


Moshi-moshi Minna !

Hahahah sebelumnya author mau minta maaf atas ke absurd an cerita ini.. lalu mungkin banyak karakter yang OOC maklum lah da author mah amatir atuh *hiks hiks dan mungkin penulisan bahasa yang kaku tidak sesuai EYD dsb.

Terima kasih juga ya kalau berkenan tinggalkan review heeee keripik pedas atau pun enggak, mau dibungkus ataupun enggak gapapa ^O^

KNB belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** sensei

last but not least

Enjoy minna !

* * *

"Toori Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang elit dimana semua anak-anak dengan potensi dan kemampuan yang bagus berada. Namun, dibalik semua itu, SMA itu menyimpan sebuah masa lalu kelam. SMA itu memiliki ruang rahasia bawah tanah yang berisi labirin, semua labirin itu mengarah ke 1 ruangan besar yang dikelilingi 3 ruangan kecil yang saling berhubungan, nah, keanehan juga terletak pada kepala sekolah yang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya , kalian tahu kenapa ?"

"eh ... memangnya kenapa ?"

"Karena... beliau tidak dapat membuka pintu kantornya sendiri"

PLAKK

sebuah pukulan hangat mendarat di kepala Shimizu. Asap mengepul dari kepala Shimizu. Shimizu mengelus-elus kepalanya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Natsu Hidoi ! aku kan cuma bercanda" Kini wajah shimizu berubah serius

"atau.. mungkinkah.. kau.."

"a..apa?" Natsu selangkah menjauh

"kau...TAKUT" Shimizu merunduk, kemudian tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"kyaaaaa" Natsu meloncat mundur dan menabrak seorang Ikemen berwarna kuning.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku, Kise-kun"

"eh kau kan, Natsumi Hiyori ?"

"eh... bagaimana kau tah-"

"tentu saja-ssu ! Kita kan sekelas saat kelas 1 ssu! manamungkin kau lupa pada ku-ssu! dulu kit-" Kise mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil natsu.

"haaah nampaknya sekarang banyak yang jadi korban drama, tch.. menjijikaan ~" Shimizu mengacak-acak rambut Platinum-blondenya (yang sudah memang berantakan) dan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Kise otomatis terdiam. Ia membeku. Wajahnya benar-benar tegang.

"ahahhaha lupakan apa kata Shimizu, ia cuma bercanda, iya kan Shimizu?"

Shimizu berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya, kedua matanya yang tertutupi poni menatap ke Kise, lalu ia tertawa riang.

"ahahhaahahah tentu saja aku cuma becanda" Kise menghela napasnya.

"...tapi.. aku tidak bercanda soal kau yang menjijikan" nadanya berubah menjadi serius.

Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Seumur hidup tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu padanya.'kau menjijikan" kata itu terus bergema di kepalanya.

"pppppfffttt"

Kise tersadar dan mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Shimizu terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Shimizu-chan!"

"hahahaha maaf.. maafkan aku, habisnya Kise-kun benar-benar lucu" Shimizu mengusap air matanya lalu terenyum manis.

"Maaf ya Kise kun, jyaa ne "

Shimizu melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan pergi ke luar kelas.

"Oi Shimizu! Mau kemana ! sebentar lagi masuk tahu!"

'ternyata dugaanku benar, anak itu memiliki sebuah _fragment_ , untuk sekarang kurasa lebih baik untuk tetap berjaga-jaga'

BRAAKKKKK

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, seorang laki-laki berambut merah-hitam menabraknya, namun justru ia yang jatuh terpental.

"Ara..apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shimizu menulurkan tangannya.

Kagami membuka matanya, yang kagami lihat adalah mahluk dengan rambut putih berantakan dan senyuman iblis di wajahnya dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan, ia berkeringat dingin , lalu pingsan.

* * *

Kagami mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pandangannya menelusuri seluruh ruangan.

"sudah sadar kah ?"

"ah.. ya"

Terlihat sihouette seorang wanita yang membelakangi jendela.

"jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyibakkan tirai itu"

"eh.. memangnya kenapa ?"

"aku takut kau pingsan lagi saat melihatku"

"..."

Kagami terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sampai ia berakhir di UKS. Ia mengingatnya lalu wajahnya memerah. Kagami langsung menyibakkan tirai yang membatasinya. Tidak ada orang.

"Kau ini.. sudah kubilang jangan membuka tirainya"

Shimizu memegang pergelangan tangan kagami. Dengan refleksnya yang cepat kagami mengepalkan tangan kirinya lalu mengayunkannya ke arah Shimizu, yang dengan mudahnya Shimizu hindari, kini ia loncat beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ah .. maaf"

.

.

hening

.

.

"pppfffftttt"

"eh ?"

"hahahha kau harus melihat ekspresimu barusan"

"Tch ! apanya yang lucu dasar wanita aneh!"

"hahahahah maaf-maaf aku terbawa suasana, kau benar-benar lucu, ah aku Shimizu Senjougahara, maaf ya untuk tadi pagi, aku tidak melihatmu , kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Shimizu tersenyum manis . ia melambaikan tangannya. untuk sesaat Kagami Blushing.

'Tch apa-apaan itu, tapi tadi pagi ... rasanya aku menabrak dinding atau semacamnya'


End file.
